Embodiment of Blood Devil
by inuyasha's lullaby - farewell
Summary: A cosplaying vampire girl? Now that's slick and sexy. – Modern!AU, Staz x Flandre, drabble. Part of "Operation Spring Fanfics: April."


Staz stared at the vampire girl sitting at the table across from him. She knew she was a vampire – vampires have an easy way of recognizing their own kind – but she was…more on the peculiar side.

And by peculiar side, I mean that Staz Charlie Blood could not comprehend whether or not the vampire girl's wings were of this rollercoaster world.

The wings were seemed to be beautifully crafted into the shapes of diamonds, topped off with a colorful pattern and overall intricate design.

But besides the wings, there was something else that captured Staz's interest: her personality. This chick was most definitely an otaku. Otaku vampires have an easy way of recognizing their own kind. And no one who wasn't an otaku would dare have a Miku Hatsune phone case and wear an Attack on Titan fedora. _An Attack on Titan fucking fedora. _Where the hell did she even get that from?

In conclusion: this girl was the sexiest otaku hipster he had ever laid his crimson eyes upon.

His friend, Wolf, had obviously noticed that Staz's curiosity has been piqued. He knew Staz Charlie Blood too damn well: one sight of anything that can spark a conversation about mainstream anime like Dragon Ball Z and Naruto, and Staz would be on it faster than a starving person offered an apple.

This is why Wolf had taken a sip of his coffee and told Staz to get the hell up and talk to the winged beauty.

"Dude, I can't just approach her," Staz responded. "I mean, look at her. She's the definition of cool and sexy and sexy-cool. She's on a level I'm not on yet."

Wolf rolled his eyes. "You pansy ass. You really can't go to her and say, 'Hey, your wings are badass, you look badass, and do you wanna see how this badass moves in bed?' Like, seriously?"

Staz stared at Wolf, marveling at his brash and stupid comments. "…Do you even realize what the hell you just said?"

"Yes, yes I do. Now haul your ass over there and fangirl about Bravely Default or something."

"You ass, would you wait? One has to be patient with the swag game, bro – "

The beginning of the vampire's speech was cut off by a very helpful Wolf throwing him across the table and into the girl's area. Staz crashed against the table, eliciting gaps from the stunned patrons. The vampire gave a thumbs-up, and everything went back to normal.

Staz looked up at the girl, then to her wings, then to her again, then to her phone case, then to her. She didn't look pissed: just amazingly amused. The vampire boy noticed that she was staring at his Hellsing shirt, and, in attempt to not sound like a dumbass, said:

"'Sup, fellow vampire."

The girl smiled. "'Sup, fellow vampire. Any reason why you're checking out my wings?"

Staz didn't even realize that was staring at the wings again. "Because you look like one badass cosplayer."

"Well, I assure you that my wings are real. Though I do own some nice cosplay." The girl's smiled grew wider. "Name's Flandre Scarlet."

"Staz Charlie Blood," Staz replied, a bit more confident and the pain from being thrown fading away. "I'm simply one hell of a vampire."

"Good reference."

"Thanks. Uh, sorry to bother you."

Flandre shrugged. "No problem. Nice to find another otaku vampire around here."

"Yeah, I know. I was just admiring your wings and – "

"You can touch them if you want."

Staz's eyes widened. Hell, did he hear that correctly? He sure hoped he did, because he immediately scrambled to his feet and touched the light-blue diamond and – holy hell, the wings were real. Thank Arceus that Wolf actually did some good, throwing him over here.

"You look very awesome," Staz said, releasing what he the quadrilateral appendage.

"So do you, Staz Eater."

"Good reference."

"Thanks."

"So…you mind telling me about that cosplay of yours?"

Flandre stood up, still smiling sweetly but shaking her head. "Sorry, but I have to go. However…"

Flandre took out a piece of paper and wrote something on it, handing it to Staz.

"…Call me, and I'll tell you."

The otaku vampire girl left, and Staz stood there, dumbfounded and completely overjoyed. He looked over at Wolf, who was grinning at his buddy's quick success.

Staz returned the smile, flashing his middle finger as a nice little addition.

* * *

**So, I ship Staz x Flandre now. Yeah, that's gonna be a thing with me.**

**This may be more than an oneshot one day.**


End file.
